


A Good Other

by Sarabellum93



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bullying, Drama, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarabellum93/pseuds/Sarabellum93
Summary: Sora and Roxas move into a new city with their older brothers Cloud & Leon. New city means new school & its run by gangs. Sora tries to keep roxas away from the drama but roxas does what he has to in order to protect the one he loves





	1. Twins with Something in Common

"Sora? Wake up sleepy head." I kissed my boyfriend on the nose.

"M? Ugh, five more minutes." Sora rolled over in bed and I sighed with a laugh.

"Come on, we have school." I pulled the blankets down.

"No!" Sora grumbled just before I spanked his ass. "OW! Roxas!" Sora sat up quick and I chuckled.

"Come on, let's go." I got out of bed and turned on the lights while Sora covered his eyes like a vampire.

He's really adorable, the perfect one for me. We're so alike, but only because my boyfriend, is really my twin. Yeah, my twin brother. Adding incest on top of being gay doesn't make life easier in public, but Sora and I have a bond incomparable to any other. We truly love each other, and nothing can come between us. But today, that will all be tested.

Sora and I had to switch schools cause we moved from our mom's house to our brothers. Our mom still doesn't know that Sora and I are actually dating, but she wasn't home much to begin with. Our older brothers, Leon and Cloud, they know that we're gay, but not for each other. I never worried about them telling mom about Sora and me, cause Cloud and Leon used to date each other. I don't know if they still do, but I think that Cloud got a boyfriend, who he isn't related to. I know that it sounds like our family is real fucked up, but hell, it's what we need to cope.

Leon spends most of his days at work, and Cloud is in college with a part time job. Sora and I are high school third year students, just trying to survive.

"It's cold." Sora shivered when he stepped in the shower.

"Don't be a baby." I scoffed as I stepped in. "Shit!" I was surprised to see that he was right.

"See!" Sora huddled against me.

"Just give it a sec." I shuddered as Sora's wet naked body made contact with mine.

"Roxy, I'm cold." Sora shivered again and I couldn't help the small smile that expressed all my love for him.

"I'm sorry. Can I hold you and make you warm?" I asked and he nodded as we waited for the hot water to kick in. "I love you." I rubbed my hands up and down his arms to warm him up.

"I love you too Roxy." Sora kissed my nose and I smiled.

"Come on, we have to hurry." I took Sora's hand and led him under the waters full streams. I shampooed his hair, massaging him, and rinsed him clean. I love bathing him. He's just so cute.

"Rox, my eyes." Sora rubbed his eyes and I felt bad that I got shampoo in them.

"Here." I helped him before I went in for a quick kiss on his trembling lips.

"Hehe, thanks Roxy." Sora smiled up to me as the water ran down his face. Damn, he's so beautiful. I kissed his tan cheek before I turned the water off. As much as I wanted to take advantage of the young beauty before me, we were already running a bit late.

We hurried to change, me in my khaki pants and black T with a khaki and black checkered vest. Sora wore black cargo pants and a red T shirt with his black vest over. We grabbed our backpacks, ran down the stairs, guzzled down breakfast, and walked hand in hand to school. Cloud was still asleep and I'm pretty sure that Leon was already at work, so we were able to leave in peace. Sora and I just moved in last night and we stayed up unpacking and prepping for school. Leon gave us a quick lecture and we haven't even seen Cloud yet. It's been months, nearly a year, since we spent time with our older brothers. Leon is the oldest, and he's nearly twenty three; Cloud is twenty one and Sora and I are still sixteen.

"Are we almost there?" Sora asked me, still holding my hand. I nodded. I really had no idea where we were, but I often find myself doing and saying things only to protect Sora. Our whole lives he's been more emotional and fragile. We only started dating each other a year and a half ago. Sora used to have a lot of love interests, and always in guys, but none of them treated him right. He used to cry a lot about being hurt, cheated on, and broken up with. I could only take so much of it before I realized that my protective nature was in a league of its own.

Ever since we started dating, I took it upon myself to raise him and help him in any way I can. Our mom is always working and our brothers were never involved in our lives much; on top of it all, our dad is a fail. He left us when we were little, and he told Sora and I that we were too much for him. I think we were like five or six years old when it happened. He loved Leon, and Cloud, a lot. Leon was his strong and virile pride and joy, and Cloud was tough as nails emotionally; Sora and I were the two messy and hyper twins that brought too much headache, at least that's what he'd say.

It hit Sora real hard, and I can tell that whenever it comes up, when it seldom does, it bothers him a lot. I don't blame him. It'd bother me more if I cared, but I got used to it. The fact that he left all his sons makes me wonder if that's why we're all gay. In the end, I guess it doesn't matter either.

"Roxas, about last night? What are we going to do?" Sora asked as we saw the school building in the distance. Shit. I forgot that we never reached an agreement.

"I don't want to have to hide my love for you Sora." I said, squeezing his hand.

"Me either, but I don't want to be shunned or made fun of either. It hurts." Sora said solemnly and I nodded. Right then, I needed to put his feelings first.

"Alright. I guess we won't make it obvious that we're dating." I let go of Sora's hand. He stopped me before we got any closer.

"I love you Roxy." He hugged me and I smiled as I hugged him back.

"I love you too Sora." I kissed him softly before we walked side by side silently for the rest of the way. We made our way to the main office and got our schedules, disappointed to see that we only had half of our classes together.

"I have English, then Math, then P.E. and then History. After lunch I have biology and art last." Sora said and looked to me for my schedule.

"Damn. I have English then History, then Math, then P.E. I have biology and art with you too." I tried to smile to cheer him up, but it didn't work. At our last school we had all our classes together.

"We should find our lockers." Sora suggested and I nodded. Once we found them, we walked into English, curious and nervous to see what this new school would be like.

"You must be the new students." A girl with a soft voice and pink bow in her braid asked us. She was also wearing a pink dress, and I could tell that she was the most stereotypical English teacher who's all about feelings. Sora is going to love her.

"I'm Sora. This is Roxas." Sora introduced us. I don't talk as much as he does in public.

"Are you two twins?" She asked and Sora nodded.

"Wonderful. Well, there are two empty seats there and there. Go ahead and get seated so we can continue."

Sora and I listened and we sat next to each other as I observed the class.

For the most part, the other students were all quiet and bored, and I spent the entire period doodling.

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch at our lockers, ok?" I asked and Sora nodded nervously. I could tell that he was scared. "Hey, it'll be ok." I said and I went in for a kiss, but he turned around and walked off. I sighed. Great, not only did I agree to not show our love for each other liked I wanted to, but I tried to steal just one simple kiss and now he's mad at me. Lucky me.

"Yo, new kid." Some sandy blonde came up to me.

"Roxas." I corrected him.

"I'm Hayner. This is Pence and Olette. Where are you from?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Radiant Garden."

"Wow, that sure is far from Twilight Town." Olette said and I nodded.

"Well welcome to our school. There are some things we should warn you about though, for your own safety."

"Okkkaaayy." I was a bit suspicious, but Pence and Olette looked harmless. I couldn't say the same for Hayner.

"There are two big gangs in this school. I know you might think that staying neutral is best, but it'll only get you pounded by both. There are the bad guys: Seifer, Rai, Fujin, and his group. Then, there are the good guys, like us." Hayner pointed to himself, Pence, and Olette.

"You're in a gang?" I asked Olette and she shrugged.

"I know my side." She smiled innocently and I nodded.

"So why do you care?" I asked, knowing that they were probably just trying to recruit me.

"Cause, Seifer will be giving you the same offer any minute. Just know that if you join him, you'll be the one getting suspended."

"And why's that?" I raised an eyebrow and Hayner smirked.

"Cause he's the ass who starts the fights. We just finish them." Hayner crossed his arms.

"Well I'm not interested. Keep your petty drama to yourself." I began to walk away but Hayner stopped me.

"If you don't choose his side, he'll see you as an enemy. There is no neutral here. If you're not going to join him, you might as well join us to avoid getting your ass kicked." Hayner explained and I sighed.

"Thanks for the tip." I rolled my eyes and continued to my next class.

I walked into History, wondering who this 'Seifer' guy is and what he could possibly want with me. I didn't do gangs. I got into a couple fights at my old school, but Sora hated it, and he said that it scared him, so I promised him that I would keep our last two years of high school drama and fight free. The last thing I needed is some stupid gang. And it's high school, how serious can it get?

I was walking back to my locker before I had to go to Math, since I wanted to see if I could catch Sora before he had P.E. I felt bad that I tried to kiss him, since he wants to keep us a secret. It's just so hard. I love him, why should I have to hide it? Whatever.

He wasn't there. Damn, he probably rushed off to get changed before anyone else was there. I switched books at my locker, shocked to find myself surrounded when I closed it.

"You're the new kid." Some tall light blonde boy asked me with five other people behind him.

"And you are?"

"Seifer. I know you've heard of me so listen and listen good. I have a gang and we don't mess around. This here is Rai, Fujin, and other people you could be lucky enough to call friends. We're all experienced fighters and we don't mess around when it comes to running this school. OUR school. So if you're going to last more than a week here, I suggest you pick your sides wisely."

"I don't have sides." I tried to leave but he wouldn't let me.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. I said, we don't mess around. If you don't pick OUR side, then you're an enemy. So I suggest you make up your mind, quick."

"What makes your side better?" I asked, not at all considering it, but I was curious to hear his answer.

"Cause Hayner and his posse of losers are shit. They're all twigs compared to my gang. Besides, if it were up to them, this school would have no structure." Seifer grinned.

"Structure?" I asked and he nodded.

"His group allows nerds to eat anywhere, lets the thespians occupy the Quad, MY Quad, and most importantly, the most gross and disgusting thing about him: he supports homosexuality." Seifer glared at me and right away I knew which side I'd prefer.

"I'm guessing you don't." I said casually.

"Hell no! Those fags need to get the hell out of My school." Thankfully the bell rang and I successfully broke free.

"Well thanks for the info." I walked away.

"You have till the end of the day to pick your sides. If you don't, we'll pick for you: the hospital." Seifer called after me and I sighed him away. I didn't take threats well, but it was my love for Sora that calmed me.

Math went by slowly and painfully, and once it was over, I was glad that I had P.E to escape the boring halls and classrooms.

Before I went to P.E, I went to empty my backpack and try once more to find Sora. Success!

I saw Sora at his locker and ran up to him.

"Hey, look, about earlier, I'm sorry that I tried to, you know." I said, trying to be discrete.

"It's ok. I thought about it and, well, I don't want to have to hide it Rox. I love you. I'm not ashamed of that." Sora smiled up at me and I smiled down at him.

"I love you too Sora." I said happily and Sora went on his tip toes right before he puckered up to me. I was about to complete the kiss when I saw Seifer entering the hall. "Sora, no!" I pushed him back and he fell on his ass.

"Roxy?" he asked me, his voice weak and hurt. Shit. I crushed his heart by rejecting his kiss. He takes everything personal, and he can be pretty emotional.

"Sora," I bent down to help him up, but he swatted my hand away and ran off.

"So, the little brunette is one of them." My heart pounded as Seifer walked up to me.

"Don't you dare think about it!" I balled my fists.

"What are you going to do? Fight me?" Seifer rolled up his sleeves.

"He's not worth your time." I answered and Seifer shook his head.

"You don't get it do you? He's one of them. And I'm beginning to think that you are too. After all, he was trying to kiss you." Seifer crossed his arms and I gulped.

"Do I look gay to you?" I asked, trying to look intimidating.

"Are you?" Seifer asked me and I scoffed.

"I pushed him on his ass. Does that make me gay for rejecting him?"

"Maybe you already have a boyfriend." Seifer grew suspicious.

"Don't insult me." I pushed him out of my way.

"I like your spirit. You'd be a good member." Seifer said but I continued walking to P.E. I wanted to find Sora, but that would have to wait. Fuck I felt like shit. Not even a day here and I already have enemies and a fight with my best friend, my boyfriend, my twin.

P.E was a dead waste of time and right when I got out, I rushed to my locker to try to find Sora. I felt so guilty for what I did, but I was only trying to protect him from Seifer. Now that it was lunch, I should have time to clarify.

"Sora?" I looked around his locker, but he wasn't there. He should have gotten there before me, since his class is much closer than where I ran from, but nothing. I waited for five whole, long, dragging minutes before I got worried. He never responded to any of my texts or answered any of my calls.

I was starting to panic when I saw Seifer coming out of a bathroom with two tall guys behind him, all of them laughing. Then, when he made eye contact with me, he smirked.

I had that weird feeling in my gut that something was wrong, so I ran inside.

Right away, I heard sniffling. I went to the far stall and peeked under to see a body huddling.

"Sora!" I pushed the unlocked stall open and ran to his side. "Sora?!" I pulled his body up in my arms as he cried.

"Roxy." He shuddered and I held him tight.

"What did they do?" I asked, my heart racing with fear and adrenaline.

"Hurts." Sora looked up to me. Shit. He had a black eye.

"Fuck." I put my hand to the side of his face and he cringed. "Are you ok?" I asked and he nodded slowly.

"Hurts." He moved his hand over his…parts…and I shook my head.

"Those dirty bastards!"

"Roxy….why?" Sora asked, his eyes full of innocent terror. How dare they hurt someone so pure and innocent?

"They saw you trying to kiss me." I said quietly, unable to look him in the eye.

"Is that why you pushed me?" Sora blinked slowly and I nodded.

"I didn't want them to hurt you. I thought if I could stop the kiss, then maybe they wouldn't notice." I sighed. I failed.

"They called me a dirty fag." Sora sniffled and I grew angry. Livid.

"They're assholes and they're going to pay."

"Please don't." Sora begged and I shook my head.

"I'm not going to let them get away with hurting you."

"I just want to go home." Sora said and I nodded.

"Just two more classes. Think you can do it?" I asked and Sora nodded.

"We'll be together, right Roxy?" Sora wiped his own tears and I kissed his cheek.

"Yeah baby. We have the next two classes together." I helped him stand, careful of his hurt legs.

"Mph." Sora whined in pain as he fixed his crotch.

"Did they kick you?" I asked and he nodded.

"They didn't say why at first. Once I was huddled, they hit my face and chest." Sora put his hands over his shirt. "They called me fag and dirty, and told me to die." Sora looked really troubled. He always takes those things so seriously.

"Ignore them. They're just dickfaces." I comforted Sora.

"Whoa, is he ok?" Hayner asked as Sora and I exited the bathroom and walked into him.

"Seifer." I hissed and he shook his head.

"I'm real sorry to hear that." Olette sympathized.

"Olette, get him some ice." Hayner said and Sora blushed.

"You don't have to." Sora said quietly.

"Don't worry." Hayner said and Olette rushed off.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked and Hayner shrugged as he led us outside to his usual spot, a large tree with a bench and table under it. Overall it's a large school with tons of space but few students, so there are plenty of places to spend lunch.

"Because, you two just got here. You shouldn't have to worry about this shit so soon." Hayner explained as Olette came up to us with ice in her hand.

"Here you go." She handed it to Sora, who thanked her.

"So, why did he attack you?" Pence asked and Sora looked to me. I could tell that he was too embarrassed to say.

"Gay." I said and Hayner nodded.

"Yeah, they're a bunch of homophobes."

"You guys aren't?" Sora asked and Hayner shook his head.

"We don't limit love to gender, even though most of us are straight." Hayner shrugged and I nodded.

"That's good."

"Yeah, but we aren't crazy like the Sinclair twins." Hayner scoffed and I could only wonder what that meant.

"Sinclair twins?" I asked and Pence leaned in real close as he whispered.

"Not only are they gay, but they're dating each other! Real twins!" Pence's eyes widened and I rolled mine.

"So?"

"So, that's just creepy and gross. Being gay is one thing. Incest, no thanks." Hayner joked and Sora gulped.

"Where can we find these twins?" I asked and Hayner laughed, until he realized that I wasn't joking.

"You serious?" he asked and I nodded. "Well, they don't talk to anyone but each other."

"That wasn't my question." I said and he sighed.

"Rox, they're freaks, outcasts."

"Which side are they on?" I asked and he shrugged.

"There are really five groups here at this school: there's Seifer and his group; there's me and my group. Then there are the people that neither group wants: the useless. They're the nerds and geeks that would just be baggage to both but my group will at least defend them if Seifer's group picks on them. And then, there's the Sinclair twins. They're kind of meshed with the last group though, the organization."

"Organization?" I asked and Hayner shrugged.

"It's a group of twelve I think, and they're very picky about who they hang around. I believe only one of the twins is actually affiliated with the organization, but no one messes with them cause there are twelve total and they are very close to each other."

"Close?" I could only wonder what that meant. What is with all these cliques? This school is so weird!

"We try to protect our own, just as Seifer does. But the organization, they're like a cult. It's weird, but I guess that's the protection that the Sinclair twins need." Hayner shrugged and I nodded, beginning to understand.

"And where can I find the twins?" I asked and Hayner shook his head.

"You don't want to."

"Where?" I asked again and he sighed.

"They're on the other side of the hill." Hayner pointed out at a grassy field and a large tree at the top.

"Come on." I said to Sora, who handed Olette back the ice pack and thanked her.

"You're going to try to talk to them? Why?" Hayner asked and I shrugged.

"I want to know which side is best for my twin and me." I said just as Sora and I walked beyond speaking distance.

"Roxy, do we really have to choose sides?" Sora asked and I could tell that he was worried.

"I don't think we have a choice. If we don't, they'll choose for us." I sighed as we neared the top of the hill where the large tree was. Underneath sat two light skinned redheads, holding hands.

"Are you two the Sinclair twins?" I asked and one with a long straight ponytail sat up.

"Who wants to know?"

"Twins who have something in common." I said, looking at Sora.

"What might that be?" He asked and I took Sora's hand.

"We're dating."

"You two are twins?" The other redhead, leaning casually against the tree, asked.

I nodded. "Imagine I was a brunette." I said and they nodded. That was the only main difference between Sora and I.

"So you're twins who are dating each other?" the first asked and we each nodded.

"Prove it." Said the other redhead with wild hair that spiked out behind him.

I shrugged and pulled Sora into a long make-out kiss. I know that he hates forced kisses, but he loved the tongue, cause his hands fell on my shoulders the way they always do when he's getting aroused.

"I'm a believer." The first redhead said, his long ponytail unable to fit the shorter strands near his chin.

"I'm Roxas, this is Sora." I said and they each stood up.

"I'm Reno. This is Axel, or Axe." Reno said and we nodded.

"What brings you two here?" Axel asked and Sora explained how we moved.

"Looks like you already had your first run in." Reno walked up to Sora and pushed his bangs out of the way of his black eye.

"How do we avoid it?" I asked, willing to do anything to protect my Sora.

"I don't know." Reno shrugged, but I only scoffed.

"Well how do you two avoid it?" I crossed my arms.

"It's not like you sign a form and become untouchable. We had our fights, our black eyes. You just have to fight back." Reno said and I nodded.

"No, Roxy, we said no fighting." Sora tugged on my hand.

"Well that was before they started targeting us." I reasoned.

"Isn't there any way that we could join your side?" Sora pleaded, probably trying to avoid any fights that he knew I would easily get involved in.

"We don't have a side. There are really only two sides. There's Seifer, and there's Hayner. The only ones who aren't in those groups are people that no side wants." Axel explained.

"What about the Organization?" I asked and Axel's eyes shifted away.

"What do you know about them?" He asked and I gulped. How far was I willing to go to get information?

"They're a very close group." I said and Axel nodded.

"That's all you need to know." He said, but I shook my head.

"I know that's the side that you two are protected by. Tell me why my twin and I don't deserve to be protected as well?" I asked and Reno put his hands up in defense.

"It's not that simple. I'm not even a part of the organization."

"But he is." I nodded at Axel.

"Your point?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eye, having had enough of the bull shit.

"Come on, Sora." I took my twins hands and started walking away.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked and I huffed loudly.

"Somewhere away from all these dumbasses!" I was getting so sick and tired of everyone taking the social stupidity of this school so seriously. Come on, its high school, not the mafia!

"Rox, I don't want to go to school here." Sora said as we returned to our lockers to waste the last few minutes before class.

"What a coincidence, cause we don't want you here." A voice said and I turned around with rage to see Seifer.

"I'll give you a three second head start to get your sorry ass as far from me as you can." I was already panting from adrenaline.

"Oh I wouldn't make threats. See, if you fight me, that still leaves three of my men to beat up that faggot of a loser behind you." Seifer grinned and I took Sora's hand. I wanted him to run, but even if he managed to get away by some miracle, it'd only be a matter of time before this all catches up. I gulped, unsure what to do.

"Is there a problem here?" a familiar voice said and when I saw two redheads standing beside me, I sighed in relief.

"Oh, so now you're forming an army of fags. Lovely. I'll catch you two later, and you!" Seifer pointed to Sora with a grin that made me want to kill him. "I may have a use for you after all." He chuckled and left with his men.

"You little!" I reached out but Sora stopped me.

"Rox please." Sora tugged on my arm as I sighed my frustrations away as best I could.

"Thanks." I muttered to the twins, not happy about owing them a thank you after our last run in, but they did save my ass.

"We talked, and we'll see what we can do." Axel said, but the vagueness of everything he said was starting to bother me.

"What does that even mean?" I wanted real, straightforward answers.

"It means that we'll do what we can to help." Reno shrugged when the bell went off.

"Thanks." I said again, not knowing how much I really meant that one.

"What do you two have next?" Reno asked me and I looked to Sora.

"We have biology, and then art." Sora said and Axel nodded.

"We have biology next too." Axel said and I looked around me. This school is shit. Seriously, who cares this much about stupid gangs?

"Let's go." Reno took Axel's hand, so I took Sora's as we walked to class.

"You feeling better?" Olette asked Sora as we walked by her biology station. She was with Hayner Pence.  
"Yes, thank you." Sora smiled for her and she smiled back. Everyone loves Sora, because he's got those gorgeous blue eyes that match his shining smile and his positive attitude.

"You two ok?" Hayner asked, looking at how my hand was entangled with Sora's.

"Yep." I remained short as I followed Reno and Axel to their table at the back.

Hayner kept whispering to Pence as they stared at Sora and I, since we were sitting with the Sinclair twins, but I didn't give a fuck. Part of me wanted them to hurry up and figure it out all so we could move on already. Yes, I'm dating my twin; those who don't like it can go fuck themselves. After biology, Sora and I went to art with Olette, who kept Sora happy and distracted while I watched the clock slowly move towards the end of the school day.

"Anyway, they have good milkshakes, but why order those when their malts are so much better?" Olette asked and Sora shrugged.

"I'll have to try both." Sora smiled, and for the first time since this shitty day started, I smiled at him.

"Come on, let's go home." I said and Sora nodded.

"Bye Olette! Tell Hayner and Pence that we say bye too. See you tomorrow." Sora waved with one hand before I took the other. We quickly made for the school gate and started our rush to get home.

"Rox, slow down." Sora said after I had pulled him in the direction of home.

"Not till we're safe." I answered. If Seifer caught us out here, we'd be dead.

"Roxy it hurts." Sora said so I immediately stopped.

"What does?" I asked, looking at him, looking around, looking paranoid.

"Um, here." Sora fixed his junk and I remembered how Seifer had hit him there.

"Shit, sorry, I forgot. Come on." I turned around and squatted, allowing him to get on my back.

"Thanks Roxy." Sora put his arms around my neck as I piggy backed my twin the rest of the way home.


	2. Sacrifice is an Extension of Love

“Hey.” Cloud said dryly when I opened the front door after I had set Sora down.

“Hey.” I answered back dryly.

“How was school?” Cloud asked in that voice that said that he didn’t care, but asked just to ask.

“Awful.” I huffed as I walked to the kitchen to get Sora some ice. “Sit on the couch.” I told Sora, so he did. He listens to pretty much anything I say, and has been since we were little.

“Welcome back.” Leon said, coming downstairs.

“Gee thanks.” I scoffed.

“What’s eating you?” Cloud asked but I ignored him.

“Here, move your hair.” I told Sora, who fixed his bangs behind his ear. I put the ice pack on his eye as he held it there.

“What happened?” Leon asked, sounding concerned.

“First fight already?” Cloud asked but I didn’t know how to answer.

“Apparently our school is full of homophobes.” I stood up in front of Sora, looking into his one free eye, wanting so badly to take away his pain.

“You two weren’t being stupid, were you?” Leon sighed so I got defensive?

“Stupid?!” I asked, completely clueless as to why he’d call us that.

“If you two are going to advertise the fact that you’re gay, you better get used to the black eyes.” Leon shook his head, almost laughing. Why was he laughing?

“So what, did you two get them too?” I asked with my attitude.

“Nope.” Leon smiled. “Cloud got a couple.”

“Shut up.” Cloud answered back.

“How did you two avoid it then?” I asked, wanting to know how and why everyone else knew but Sora and I.

Leon smiled. “Who wants to mess with this?” Leon flexed his arms and I rolled my eyes. He had a point. Leon is nearly pure muscle. Still, I knew how to hold my own, I mean I used to try to fight him growing up so I’m used to fighting people twice my size.

“Sora won’t let me fight.” I answered back.

“It’s dangerous!” Sora got into the discussion.

“It’s necessary!” I argued back.

“You’ll get your ass kicked.” Cloud butted in, so I rolled up my sleeves.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!” Cloud stood up, taller and stronger than he looked whilst sitting down.

“Hey, cut it out.” Leon stood up as well and we all sighed, embracing the fresh silence. I knew they were right though. Cloud is strong, but Leon is pretty much a beast and if anyone was stupid enough to try and fight him, well, they deserved whatever injuries he gave them.

“I don’t know what to do anymore.” I rolled my eyes, fed up. “I’m not going back to that school.” I sat down next to Sora.

“Yes you are.” Leon said and I kicked the coffee table in front of me.

“No I’m not!” I was getting so frustrated by all this drama bull shit.

“Hey! Knock it off!” Leon shouted and I crossed my arms as I sulked in the corner of the couch.

“Where else are you going to go?” Cloud asked.

“I don’t care.” I mumbled.

“Look, from now on, just avoid the people who don’t like you.” Leon said.

“That’s half the school!” I yelled.

“Then start doing some push-ups.” Cloud chimed in and I stood up.

“Where are you going?” Leon asked as I headed up stairs.

“Away.” I said as I walked into my room and slammed the door. I fell on the bed on my face, so sick of all this pointless drama.

“Rox? You ok?” Sora walked in and sat beside me.

“They don’t get it Sora. No one does. Why can’t we just be left alone?” I rolled onto my back.

Sora shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Sora, let’s go.” Cloud came into our room.

“Where?” Sora asked.

“To get dinner.” Cloud said, so Sora nodded. Cloud left and Sora grabbed a jacket.

“It’ll all be alright.” Sora smiled, even through his swollen eye.

“Thanks.” I smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed me gently before he ran downstairs. Even with his black eye, he managed to smile, because he knew I needed it. He’s so sweet and caring like that. He’s so perfect and all I wanted was to protect him. Why wouldn’t he let me protect him?

I was enjoying the quiet calm when Leon walked in. He stood leaning against the doorway.

“You know that you’re going to have to fight, even if Sora doesn’t want you to.” Leon said and I sat up.

“He won’t like it.”

“How else are you going to get those punks to leave you alone?” Leon brought up a good point.

“You’re ok with me fighting?” I asked; Leon shrugged and sat next to me on my bed.

“I can’t really say yes, but I know from experience that it might help get those assholes off your back.” Leon shrugged and I nodded.

“I just want Sora to be ok. He’s so easily hurt.” I sighed.

“Yeah, Cloud was like that too, but he wouldn’t show it.” Leon said and I could see how Cloud is like that. Leon is tough on the inside, so he looks tough on the outside too. As for Cloud, I think he grew up wanting to be like Leon so badly after seeing how much our dad loved him. So Cloud is mostly tough on the outside, but not so much on the inside.

“Leon? Was it harder once you two started dating?” I asked, not sure if I was crossing some line. For all I knew, they could have still been dating, or broken up, or who knows what else.

Leon sighed and put his hands together under his chin. “Yeah. Since I was older, Cloud got most of the shit from the kids in my grade. I did everything I could to protect him.”

“But?” I could tell that there was more.

“But it wasn’t enough, and Cloud couldn’t take it anymore.” Leon shrugged.

“So you two…?” I wanted to know, but I could tell that it was a potentially awkward topic.

“We broke up, because Cloud was getting sick of all the drama and pain.”

“Did it get better once you two broke up?” I asked in fear. My heart was racing. Was I actually considering that option?

“A little. Cloud got a girlfriend, to try to show others that he wasn’t really gay or in love with me. Once he and Tifa started dating, things nearly disappeared.” Leon said and I nodded with a frown. Was I willing to let Sora go to someone else? No. I couldn’t. I couldn’t ever watch someone else love Sora. He’s mine. Who else knows him the way I do?

“That’s awful.” I whispered.

“Why?” Leon asked quietly.

“Because it must have hurt you so badly.” I looked into Leon’s eyes. Leon looked away. Yeah, it really must have hurt if he can’t even look at me.

“Well, it was necessary.” Leon cleared his throat, but I shook my head.

“Do you still love him? As more than a brother?” I asked and he nodded.

“Always.”

“Does he still love you?” I wanted to know if Cloud really loved his girlfriend, or if he was still clinging to the only normality in his life.

“I’d like to think so.” Leon chuckled, but I could tell that he only did so in nervousness.

“I’m sorry.” I rested my head on Leon’s shoulder.

“It’s ok.” Leon rubbed my arm. I couldn’t describe it, or explain it, but I had this tugging on my heart that brought frustration to my voice.

“That’s not fair.” I argued. Maybe it was because I feared the same fate for Sora and I, or maybe it was just another reason why I didn’t want to live here anymore, but I just couldn’t imagine the emotional pain that Cloud put Leon through. I know I fight with Leon all the time, but I knew that he’s the kind of brother that would die for me, Sora, or Cloud. He’s so strong and caring, and the idea of Cloud dumping him just didn’t seem right. I’ll never love anyone like I love Sora, and I love the way that Sora loves me back because its everything I need. At the same time, I know that Leon would make such a great partner. He’s a bit strict but he’s wise and mature and caring. He’s too grown up for my laidback style, but he’s a catch that Cloud shouldn’t have let get away.

“It’s ok.” Leon repeated, but I shook my head, sitting up with impatient irritation.

“But you loved him!” I reasoned and Leon nodded.

“I still do, but if me loving him is only going to hurt him, then staying with him would only reflect my selfish desires.”

“It’s not selfish, it’s love!” I tried to explain.

“Love would never compromise the safety of its target.” Leon said and I had to nod since it made sense.

“It just seems so sad.” I wiped my eyes and he sighed.

“It wasn’t easy. There were a lot of times when I thought I could actually hate him, but in the end, I love him enough to want him happy. I’m not going to be the cause of his pain.” Leon shrugged and I sighed.

“I can’t do that.” I admitted.

“You and Sora?” Leon asked and I nodded. We never really told Cloud or Leon that we were dating, but I knew that it wouldn’t be that much of a shocker.

“It’s been a couple years already, but when I saw him lying on the ground like that, I just wanted to kill everything.” I fisted my hands.

“Breaking up with Sora won’t stop that feeling. Just because Cloud dumped me and got a girlfriend didn’t mean that I stopped being so protective. Most people left him alone once he had a girl, but that didn’t make it any easier for me.”

“So, what did you do?” I asked, and when Leon shook his head, I could tell that he was going to share something he didn’t want to admit.

“I got a girlfriend too.”

“Do you love her?” I asked and he nodded with a small shrug.

“She’s a sweet, kind, strong, beautiful woman.”

“But she’s not Cloud.” I finished for him and he nodded.

“If you love someone as much as you claim, be willing to back it up.” Leon patted my back.

“So you’re saying that if I love Sora, then I should let him go?”

Leon shook his head. “That may not be the answer for you two. If it is, then think about it. If it isn’t, remember that Sacrifice is an Extension of Love.”

I nodded. “I don’t want to lose him. I can’t let him go.”

Leon nodded. “It’s not an easy decision to make. If you’re not willing to let him go, then be willing to do whatever it takes to hold on.” Leon said and I nodded.

“Thanks.” I smiled and Leon stood up.

“Sure. Now let’s get the table ready, they’ll be back soon.”

Leon and I went back downstairs and prepared the table for when Sora and Cloud returned.

“We’re home.” Sora shouted as he came through the front door with the bag of Chinese take-out.

“Sora!” I rushed to him, took his face in my hands, and smashed my lips into his. When I pulled back, he blushed.

“What was that for?” he asked and I shrugged.

“I just missed you.” I smiled and he did too.

“I missed you too Roxy.” Sora put the food down on the table.

“Well if you two are done missing each other, I’d like to eat.” Cloud said and for some reason, I got angry.

“Don’t be jealous just because Sora and I are willing to make it work.” I snapped and Leon stared at me in shock. Cloud’s eyes went wide.

“Excuse me?” Cloud asked and I gulped. Leon stood between us and tried to solve it.

“Just drop it.” He said, but Cloud shook his head.

“Whatever.” Cloud turned around and went upstairs, slamming his door which made Leon sigh.

“I’m sorry.” I said, feeling so guilty for what had just happened.

“It’s alright. You two eat, then do your homework, alright?” Leon pointed a stiff finger and Sora and I.

“We will.” Sora said as Leon went after Cloud.

It was quiet while Sora and I ate, neither of us in a talking mood.

“Rox?” Sora asked, so I looked up from my plate.

“Yeah?”

“You…you’re not going to dump me, are you?” Sora asked with his non-black eye that looked scared and hurt. I couldn’t shake my head quick enough.

“No, I couldn’t even think of it.” I answered, which made him smile.

“Good.”

“Why would you ask?”

“Cause of what happened with Cloud and Leon. I saw a picture of Cloud with a girl in Cloud’s wallet when I went to pay for the food and I know that Leon really took care of him. I don’t want you to stop taking care of me.” Sora didn’t look me in the eye, so I took his hand.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. To be honest, I was scared that you’d want to dump me, to avoid Seifer and his gang.” I said, but Sora shook his head.

“I’d rather get black eyes and have you, than not have either.” Sora smiled and I couldn’t control my smile.

“Sora you are just too perfect! I wish I knew why you love me, but I won’t question. I’ll just do everything I can to be the best boyfriend for you, ok?” I asked and Sora blushed.

“Rox, you know that,”

Sora started, but was interrupted.

“What the fuck Leon!?” We heard Cloud yell and we soon heard him running down the stairs.

“Cloud?” I called his name as he entered the kitchen, but he ignored me, grabbed his helmet and the keys to his motorcycle, and ran out the front door.

“Cloud wait!” Leon came down, but it was too late.

“Everything ok?” I asked just before the three of us in the kitchen heard the roar of Cloud’s motorcycle peeling away from the curb.

“I don’t know.” Leon shook his head.

“I’m sorry.” I apologized again, but Leon smiled poorly.

“Not your fault. Go do your homework.” He said so Sora and I went upstairs in our room.

“Roxy, what’d you get for number thirteen?” Sora asked and I double checked my homework.

“I got three hundred and fifty eight.” I said, not even sure if I punched the numbers right in the calculator.

“Good, me too.” Sora copied down my answer with my steps that led up to it and I laughed.

“You’re so cute.” I kissed his temple as we laid on our stomachs, doing our homework on the bed.

“You’re so sweet Rox.” Sora put his hand over mine and squeezed it.

“I love you Sora.” I rolled on my back and lifted him onto my stomach.

“I love you too Roxas.” Sora used my chest as a pillow as I intertwined our legs.

“How do you feel?” I asked, moving my hand slowly over his crotch.

“Still sore.” He said and I sighed.

“I’m going to fight him Sora.” I said, and as I predicted, Sora sat up out of my arms.

“No you’re not.”

“Yes I am.” I sat up too.

“Roxas, why?” Sora begged for an answer.

“Because they won’t leave us alone unless I prove to them that we aren’t going to put up with it.” I explained for what felt like the hundredth time.

“What if it just makes things worse?” Sora looked away and I nearly laughed.

“How can it get worse?”

“I don’t know but it can, ok?” Sora sounded upset.

“Sora, come on, we’re stronger than this. I’m not going to let some punk ruin my relationship with my true love.” I took his hand, but he sighed and pulled his hand free.

“I’m not going to be a part of the fighting.” He said and I groaned in annoyance.

“Seriously? What else am I supposed to do?” I asked in frustrated.

“Ignore them.” Sora pleaded but I rolled my eyes.

“Yeah and look where that got you.”

“You know that I don’t support meaningless violence.”

“It’s not meaningless Sora, I’m trying to protect you!” I shouted, forgetting that Sora hates being yelled at.

“Stop shouting.” He put his hands over his ears.

“I’m sorry.” I reached for his hand, but he stood up and aimed for the door. “Sora, Sora stop!” I said, but he left the room. I sighed and kicked the books off the bed. I did not expect this day to go this bad.

Sora didn’t come back upstairs, I didn’t hear Cloud come back home, and I didn’t have the energy to go looking for either.

I managed to finish most of my homework, and as an apology present, I did Sora’s homework too, laying it out on our desk.

I had just started the shower and was about to undress when Sora came into our room, hours after our fight. He didn’t say a word, so I didn’t say a word. Our bathroom is within our room, so I went inside it and shut the door. I wanted so badly to just be over all this, but I felt like I was just waiting for him to understand what was really happening to us. Sora is usually so positive and I think that it sometimes prohibits him from seeing how bad some things really are.

I had just taken off everything but my boxers when Sora opened the door and took off his shirt. We always shower together, not for any reason other than to save hot water and out of habit.

I stepped into the tub and started rinsing my hair and when I opened my eyes to see Sora in the tub as well, I gasped. He had bruises on his stomach, and right above his dick.

“You ok?” I asked and he nodded. “I’m sorry.” I said and he nodded, his eyes watering. “Come here.” I said, opening my arms as he stepped into them. I held him tightly and rubbed his freshly wet skin, trying to be gentle yet firm.

“I’m sorry.” He said, but I shook my head.

“You have no reason to be.” I inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly. I grew so angry at just the sight of what stained his body.

“You love me, right?” Sora looked up with scared eyes.

“I love you so much Sora.” I said before it went quiet. “Sora?”

“Yes Roxy?” Sora remained in my embrace as I sighed.

“I’m going to fight him, and nothing you say will stop me. I know you don’t want me involved in pointless violence, but I have to show him that we aren’t going to put up with the bullying. If I have to join his gang to get you immunity, then I will.” I said, deciding to just be straightforward.

“Please don’t get hurt.” Sora shivered.

“I won’t.” I squeezed him tightly as we finished our shower. Once we were dressed and ready for bed, Leon came in.

“How are you two doing?” Leon asked, so I took Sora’s hand and squeezed it.

“We’re doing better.” I smiled.

“Is Cloud home yet?” Sora asked, but Leon shook his head.

“No.”

“Leon, are you ok?” I asked, hating how he sighed.

“Yeah. Get some sleep.” Leon stood up and turned off our bedroom light as he left.

Sora fell asleep quickly, but I couldn’t sleep knowing that I was going to try to fight Seifer to show him my skills. My plan was to win a fight with him or maybe even one of his buddies and impress him and get close enough to him to save Sora’s ass.

I was getting scared at just the idea of it all and craved water, so I went downstairs to get a drink. On my way back upstairs, I heard faint talking outside of Leon’s door. Sometime after Sora fell asleep, Cloud must have returned, because I heard him and Leon arguing as I stood outside the door.

“I didn’t bring it up randomly, Sora and Roxas are going through similar problems.” Leon said defensively.

“What the fuck ever Leon. I don’t want to talk about it.” Cloud grunted.

“Who said that I wanted to talk about it? You’re the one who’s making a big deal over nothing.” Leon scoffed.

“I don’t like being reminded of all the shit I went through because of you!” Cloud yelled and it went silent. I could hear myself panting, nervous for Leon. That wasn’t easy to hear.

“Because of me? Cloud, Cloud I love you.” Leon said as I bit my lip to keep quiet.

“I loved you too Leon, till I was the only one suffering.” Cloud complained.

“You don’t think that it hurt me to see you in pain, knowing I was to blame? I did everything I could to help you Cloud, everything. That was then. This is now. I still love you. No one is going to hurt you anymore.” Leon said and I heard small movement.

“L-Leon?” I heard Cloud’s voice go weak before I heard faint sniffles.

“I love you Cloud.” Leon repeated.

“I, I,” I barely heard Cloud utter before I was about to return to my room when I heard Cloud continue. “I can’t ignore the past,” I could sense someone moving towards the door, so I quickly tip-toed back to my bedroom and shut the door before I snuck into bed, next to Sora. I held him with all that I had. Like hell would I ever let a love as true as this slip away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to make my chapters shorter but I keep writing long scenes by accident lol. Thank you for everyone following/favouriting! Don't forget to check out my Akuroku Killing Loneliness, which is constantly being updated!  
> Living Legacy, Silent Sacrifice,  
> Sarabellum

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay here is the first (and very long) chapter to my new story. I wanted to cut it shorter, but couldn't find an appropriate place. I was very reluctant to post this at first, some days I like this story, other days I don't, but I figured might as well and see where it goes lol. Hope you all enjoy and follow/fav/comment!  
> Living Legacy, Silent Sacrifice, Sarabellum


End file.
